


You Don't Understand (Help Me Understand)

by LoyalNinja



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Bellamy and Finn are bad in this, Clexa happens pretty fast in this, F/F, I give Lexa a hard time in this, Motorcycles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Skateboarding, Trust Issues, abby is nice for like one chapter, but they keep on the down low, clarke is a good artist, costia is a big bitch in this, dirt bikes, lexa has a bad past in this, lexa is sad in this, school suspension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalNinja/pseuds/LoyalNinja
Summary: "You don't understand!" Lexa yelled out, backing herself to the wall behind her. "You will never understand! So stop fucking with me! Just stop! You don't like me!"Clarke's eyes softened as she looked at Lexa and slowly walked towards her.  Clarke placed her arms around Lexa, who flinched on contact. "I'm not Costia. Stop comparing me to her. I won't hurt you. I'll keep you safe."Lexa let out a quiet sob. "You promise?""I promise."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first clexa fanfic, so please be kind to me? 
> 
> Slow updates, probably

Lexa's back slammed against the lockers behind her. Her books that her in her hands were slammed to the floor by Bellamy Blake. Bellamy towered over her as Lexa sunk towards the floor. Her eyes closed. 

"Look at that!" Finn Collins laughed from beside Bellamy. "She's shaking in fear." 

Lexa didn't look up at them, she just stared at the floor. She just wanted to go through her Junior year without any complication but no. Three times a day would those two bully her. Every day since the start of this school year. Lexa had no clue why she would get bullied for. She never did anything to them, she avoided them like the plague. She didn't have any friends, she didn't talk about them so why? Why were those two bullying her? 

Bellamy's laugh cut Lexa's out of her thoughts. "Come on is that all you got? You're such a baby."

Lexa just stared at the floor, no movement nothing. She didn't want to look up at the crowd that formed, she didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to sit there and die. 

"This time," Finn's started. "You don't have Costia to protect you. What did she do? Did she cheat on you once she found out you had no game? Are did she date you out of pity in the first place?" 

Bellamy smirked. "She cheated on you with Niylah.-"

Lexa outed those voice. She knew too well what Costia did. Of course, she knew. She walked in on them. Costia and Niylah were in her home, her bed, doing it. 

That day was horrible. Her heart shattered two times that day. 

One time because of Costia.

The second time-

"Are you even fucking listening to us?" Bellamy hiss, once again grabbing her by the shirt and pushing her up against the locker. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" 

Lexa didn't answer. She looked but didn't answer. 

"I've had enough of this." Finn sighed, turning his right hand into a fist. Bellamy copying his actions as well. 

Lexa's world went blank. 

. . .

_Lexa opened the door, her eyes widen once she saw what- who were inside. "Costia?" Lexa let out a whisper but it was loud enough for the two people inside to hear her._

_Costia jumped up, slowly pushing Niylah off of her. "This isn't what it looks like-"_

_Both of them were half naked. "Get the fuck out of my room. Both of you!" Lexa yelled out as she watched both girls try to get their clothes on. "Surely, you could go outside naked." Lexa hissed. "Leave. Now!"_

_"Let me explain!" Costia begged, once her shirt was on. "Please, Lex-"_

_"Don't call me Lex."_

_"Lexa, please. I swear I have a good explanation-"_

_"Why the fuck are you still standing here?" Lexa hissed towards to Niylah._

_"Sorry-"_

_"Leave. Both of you."_

_Both girls scurried out of the house once they put on their clothes. Her phone had been ringing throughout the whole screaming but Lexa didn't bother answering._

_Two years and Costia threw it out the window just like that._

_Her heart hurt and it felt like it was in a billion pieces._

_Once again her phone rang._

_Caller I.D - Badass Big Sister_

_Lexa slid the answer button. "Anya?" Lexa questioned with a whisper._

_"Lexa! Finally, you answered!" Anya said with so much urgency. "Mom- Mom's been in a car crash and you need to be in the hospital right now-"_

_The phone dropped, and Lexa slid down the door that was closed as she stared at the hallway in front of her. She heard the sound of her front door closing._

_Those billion pieces? She didn't feel it anymore. All she felt was emptiness._

. . . 

Lexa woke up with a jolt, the ice pack that was laying on her eye fell off and she looked around the room. 

Nurse's office. 

Her right cheek and left eye ached. 

"Oh, you're awake." Abby Griffin stated with a small smile as she came into the room. "How's your eye and cheek feeling?" 

"Good." Lexa lied. Abby saw Lexa flinch when she talked.

"That's a lie." Abby chuckled. "I want to call your parents-"

"You can call my sister," Lexa interjected. "She's not busy right now." That was a lie but Anya didn't mind if it had anything to do with Lexa. 

"Alright." Abby nodded but gave Lexa one of those looks. "Now I would like to know who did this to you. They could have caused a really bad injury to you-"

"I fell down the stairs-"

"Everyone gives me that excuse." 

Lexa rolled her eyes with annoyance. "Bellamy Blake and Finn Collins," Lexa answered. "Now, I'm okay. Can I leave?" 

Abby smiled at her. "No." 

. . . 

"Why do you guys have to do that?" Octavia asked the two boys at lunch but looked fully at Bellamy. "That girl has done nothing to you-"

"That doesn't mean we can't do anything to her," Finn smirked cutting the girl off. Clarke looked at Finn.  "What's up princess, like what you see?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "No, both of you guys are disgusting and selfish." Raven who sat next to her put her left arm around Clarke's shoulder with a smirk and using her right hand to give a thumbs up.

"I'm with Clarke and Octavia on this. The poor girl is only trying to survive high school without you guys bullying her." Raven said. "And did you guys seriously have to pull the whole ex-girlfriend card on her?"

"Yeah!" Octavia exclaimed. "It's only been a month and her ex is already out with some other girl. That hurt's you know." 

Clarke nodded and wondered the brunette was doing. Clarke knew that Lexa was at the nurse's office with her mom. 

"Why do you guys care so much anyway?" Bellamy asked with distaste. "I mean it's not like you guys care about that loner, right?" 

Octavia rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying we care- you guys can just lay off with all the physical abuse, alright? It's her fifth time this week going to the nurse's office because of you guys." 

Clarke nodded, her eyes looking at the entrance of the cafeteria. Costia just walked in and Clarke sent a glare towards her. 

What Costia did was so low. Costia practically used Lexa and Clarke's blood boil at the mere thought it. Two years of nothing. 

Everyone around them knew about Costia, she was a player, used any walking thing as a toy. 

"Someone's sending daggers!" Raven whistled with a laugh as she watched Clarke. "Are you going to murder her?"

Clarke nodded her eyes staying on the figure that walked so confidently as if she ruled the school. Clarke scoffed. "Bitch." She muttered under her breath. 

Almost every thought of Costia and Lexa together made Clarke mad and Clarke didn't know why. 

Maybe it's feeling, Clarke thought but soon discarded the idea. She never even had a decent conversation with the brunette. No way would Clarke have feelings for Lexa. 

Besides if she did, what would her friends say? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa talking

 

This morning Lexa felt like riding her bike. So she woke up bright and early, took a shower had breakfast and started riding her bike through the park, her bookbag on. 

Lexa loved the feeling of being on a bike or anything that had two wheels really. Lexa was a big fan of motorcycle's, she owned one but after an accident, the bike needed a little bit of fixing. 

Lexa also owned a dirtbike, she was introduced to it by Anya and Lexa fell in love. It was amazing. Lincoln and Luna, friends she made at her first race when she got third place, Lincoln being in first and Luna second, they gave her advice on how to do good turnings. 

Sadly, Lexa hasn't been to any races, since the break up of Costia and the death of her mother. That was like a month ago. She missed the adrenaline and Lincoln and Luna. 

Lexa had lot's of pent-up anger and a dirt bike race would be a good way to let go. So she sent a quick text to Luna and Lincoln about any races today. 

**Lincoln**  - There is one about I wasn't planning on going. 

**Luna** \- Me too but if the commander's coming back, I'm willing to race

**Lincoln** \- Yeah

**Lexa** \- Yeah, I want to come back

**Lincoln** \- Community's been missing the commander

**Luna** \- anyways, what happened to those bitches? Forgot their name

**Lexa** \- They're dating now. I'm pretty sure they're just rubbing it in now.

**Lincoln** \- I wish I was there, I could help

**Luna** \- Yeah but while you're in Arkadia, we're in Polis, that's along distance away. 

**Lexa** \- Don't worry about it guys, I can handle it. 

**Lexa** \- wait

**Lexa** \- do you think I could still race if one of my eyes is covered?

**Lincoln** \- why is it covered?

**Lexa** \- Someone punched me in the eye, so I had to put a bandage over it. 

**Luna** \- Who did it?

**Lexa** \- Two guys, Bellamy Blake and Finn Collins but it's not a big deal

**Lincoln** \- don't worry about it, I'll be giving Blake and Collin's a hard time in today's game, I won't let them score. 

**Luna** \- Yes, I'll prank them 

**Lexa** \- you guys don't have to

**Luna** \- You're like our little sister

**Lincoln** \- We're always here to help

Lexa smiled and felt like crying she really only had three good friends, Luna, Lincoln, and Anya but Anya was her sister, so did it count? 

Lexa took a look at the time, only an hour before school would start. Lexa shrugged her shoulder and thought another ride around the park will help her for the upcoming school day. So that's what she did. 

She even stopped when she saw a cute dog and pet him. She thanked the owner and got a picture of the cute dog and started riding her bike once again. 

Lexa felt at peace, the wind blew with a soft breeze, birds chirped, and the sun was out and breathing the fresh air felt amazing. Another looked at the time, she started making her way to school but before she left, she found the cute dog again. 

Lexa had a soft spot for animals. 

. . . 

Lexa parked her bike on the bike rack and made her way to her third-period class. She was late but who could blame her, the dog was really cute. The dog's name was Biscuit and Lexa found it really cute.

"Lexa, you're late for class. It said you did not make it to homeroom or your first two periods and you are twenty minutes late for this class. Care to explain?" Mr. Kane asked her when she walked in. 

Lexa shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing to explain." 

"I need an answer."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I was talking with old friends."

"You don't have any friends." Bellamy laughed. 

Lexa smirked. "I guess we have something in common then."

Bellamy looked at the people who were laughing from beside him. Clarke, Raven, Octavia even Finn. "Suck my dick!" Bellamy hissed. 

Lexa rolled her eyes. No way was this dude going to ruin her good morning mood. "I'm going to need a magnifying glass." 

"Enough!" Kane yelled. "Everyone in their seats." Once everyone did as told, Kane started talking. "Today I will be assigning a project. You will have two months to finish this. You will have to create a story or book, it could be fiction, non-fiction, fantasy, sci-fi anything. I just want it to be  _different_. Something I haven't read or seen before." 

Groans were heard around the classroom. 

"I will be picking partner's as well." Clarke and Lexa raised their hands. "No you can't work by yourself Lexa and no Clarke, you can't work with Octavia and Raven." 

Clarke huffed and sunk into her seat. Lexa rolled her eyes getting aggravated as time passed. 

"Clarke and Bellamy, you guys are partner's, Octavia and Raven..." Kane listed off the names. Lexa cut his voice off and waited until her name was called. "Lexa and Finn-"

"No!" Finn groaned. "Why am I stuck with the fucking dyke!?" 

Lexa sat there, her body trembling with fear and anxiety. She should have skipped third. She should have skipped. She should have stayed with Biscuit. 

"Is there a problem?" Kane asked with a raised brow.

"That bitch is a goddam dyke! She's a loser. I can't associate myself with that  _thing_!" 

Kane sighed. "No more cursing in my class, Finn. This is your last warning." 

Finn took a deep breath. "Sir, I can't associate myself with that  _thing_. Can I please have another partner." 

Lexa was not functioning properly. She was shaking. Shaking so much. Sweat rolled down her face. 

"Unless someone wants to change partners. I don't see a way." Kane explained, rubbing his temple. 

Lexa looked at her desk. She felt like crying. 

No one was standing up.

No one-

"I'll switch partners," Clarke stated raising her hand. "It's not a problem." 

Kane nodded. "Well okay. Finn, you're working with Bellamy and Clarke your with Lexa." 

Finn let out an exaggerated sigh. "Thank god." His said high fiving Bellamy. 

. . . 

It was lunch and Finn would not stop talking. "Thank you so much, princess." Finn grinned. "I didn't want to hang out with the disease. If you need help just ask either Bell or me." 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I don't need help. I don't understand the problem. Why do you guys hate Lexa so much? She hasn't down anything to you." 

Bellamy smirked. "It doesn't matter. She's an easy target and she's gay."

"Okay?" Clarke questioned. "That doesn't make a difference. She like's the same gender so what? That doesn't mean she's not human." 

"It's not right!" Bell stated with anger raising his voice. "That is weird. God doesn't like gays. It's stupid. Lexa is stupid-"

"Go suck Finn's dick." Clarke hissed getting up and walking out of the lunchroom but with undeniable anger, she bumped into Costia. 

"Watch where you're going, Bitch." Costia seethed. 

"You're the fucking bitch," Clarke replied once Costia started walking away. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Clarke replied with a shrug of her shoulder. "I said you look beautiful today."

"You're not my type."

"What is your type? It's not Lexa. So what, is Niylah your type?" Clarke asked. "You're just going to leave her just like you did Lexa." 

 "Fuck you." 

Clarke nodded. "Have fun sucking your mom's dick with that mouth," Clarke said walking away before she could hear whatever bullshit Costia wanted to say. 

She walked. She's mad and she didn't even know where she was going. 

What was Bellamy's problem? So people like the same gender, that doesn't make them any different. Clarke rolled her eyes. Finn most likely has the same problem. 

Sometimes her friends are stupid. Sometime's Clarke thinks on how she even became friends with those ass holes. 

She remembers, she was in a fight and Bellamy and Finn were there to help her and so that's how the friendship began. Then she met Octavia and Raven. 

Bellamy and Finn changed so much in high school. 

Clarke didn't like the change.

Not one bit. 

Once again she had bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going- Lexa! I'm so sorry." Clarke exclaimed once she saw who she bumped into. 

Lexa's green eyes stared back at her with fear. Like she was going to hurt her. Clarke ignored it for now and bent down to pick up Lexa's binder. "Here, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Lexa looked at her binder's which were in Clarke's hands, a popular girl. Lexa started with hesitation. 

Clarke gave Lexa a small smile. "I'm not going to hurt you." 

Lexa stared into blue eyes. She was still unsure. Lexa then nodded shyly and took her binders. 

"Thank you." Lexa felt like thanking. "Thank you for switching partner's with Collins." 

Clarke smiled. "It's no problem and besides I want to get a partner that would actually help on the project and speaking of project's I was thinking we could start after school if you're not busy that is." 

"I'm sorry." Lexa apologized. "I'm busy." 

Clarke nodded. "With what?"

"I'm going to my parent's grave after school and then I'm going to this dirtbike race." 

"You dirtbike?" Clarke asked with amazement and widen eyes. "That's cool. Is it scary?"

Lexa shrugged her shoulder. "Once you get used to it, it's okay. I've been riding for three years but took a break for a couple of months. My first time coming back, it's a little bit nerve-racking but it's okay." 

"Why did you stop in the first place?" Clarke asked really intrigued. Lexa opened her mouth closed it again. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me-"

"It's okay." Lexa let out a shaky breath. "I used to ride a lot with my father but he was in an accident, then costia happened- then my mom and I just had a hard time looking at the bike without seeing my dad." 

Clarke nodded. "I lost my dad too. He loved art and now I just can't draw or paint without thinking of him." 

"Do you still have some art?" Lexa asked but quickly replied with. "If you don't mind me asking, I just want to see it, I guess." 

Clarke chuckled. "My sketchbook is somewhere buried inside my locker. Come on let's go look for it." Grabbing Lexa's hand who flinched and tugged away. "Sorry," Clarke said with an apologetic smile. 

"It's fine," Lexa muttered with a smile. "I'm just not used to hand holding."

"But what about Costia? You guys were dating?" Clarke asked, carefully grabbing Lexa's hand again but this time the green-eyed girl didn't pull back. 

"She didn't like affection with me I guess." Lexa shrugged her shoulder. "But with Niylah it's a different story." Lexa rolled her eyes. 

"If it makes you feeling any better, I told her to go suck her mom's dick," Clarke stated, walking pulling Lexa with her. A small blush overcoming her features as she looked at their intertwined hands. "What she did was pretty bitchy." 

Lexa chuckled. "Yeah..." 

"Are you over her?" 

"Costia? Yeah, I guess." Once again shrugging her shoulders. "I realized that I was a complete toy to her." 

"How did you find out? If you don't mind me asking." Clarke asked, stopping at her locker and doing her combination. 

"They were in my room, in my bed," Lexa answered. 

"Wait..." Clarke muttered. "They had the fucking audacity to make out in your room? What the fuck? Who does that?"

Lexa laughed at Clarke's shocked face. "They were about to.. do it. Half of their clothes were off so...."

Clarke looked at Lexa. "Do you even go to your room anymore?"

Lexa frowned. "Not really, like I have the image stuck in my head whenever I see the door."

Clarke looked through her locker. "If you have things in there, I could help you get them. If you want me too." Clarke said pushing book and binders out of her way when looking. "Found it." 

"I have my skateboard in there," Lexa answered, rubbing her neck. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "What don't you do, Ms. Badass. First, it's the dirtbike and now skateboard. What? Do you ride a motorcycle too?" 

Lexa smiled shyly. 

"Dude." Clarke chuckled. "Can I ride it?" 

Lexa shrugged. "No, it's my baby. You'll probably end up breaking it besides It needs a little bit of fixing. I got into an accident." Clarke nodded and started thinking. "What are thinking about?"

"You seem to love things with two wheels. You have a bike, right? I see you ride it to school sometimes." 

"Stalking me now?" Lexa asked with a smirk. 

"Ha, ha, ha," Clarke replied with an eye roll. "Here," She said handing Lexa the sketchbook. "They're not good I know-"

"These are beautiful," Lexa whispered in awe. "People would seriously buy these." 

Clarke smile. "Thank you." She said shyly. "I have a question."

"Sure," Lexa stated not looking away from the sketchbook, flipping through the pages. "What is it?"

"Can I go to your dirtbike race today? My mom won't be home and I don't want to be alone." 

Lexa looked at me, her eyes unreadable. Her lips tremble slightly and it looked like she was having mental crisis debating if she should say yes or no. "Sure." Her voice betrayed the answer though. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited


	3. Chapter 3

"That's so cool!" Clarke exclaimed in awe as Lexa did a scrub, going over Luna who was simply enjoying the breeze as she road her dirt bike, while Lexa zoomed pass trying to catch up with Lincoln. 

"Ever watched a dirt bike race before?" Anya asked. Clarke had met Lexa's sister and her friends a couple of hours ago. 

Clarke shook her head no. "No. I've never had an interest in dirt bike's before, they always seemed to scare me."

Anya laughed. "It's really fun, once you get the hang of it. Lexa was a little bit hesitant when I first introduced her to the amazing world of dirt bikes but slowly, she grew to love it and wouldn't get off of her dirt bike." 

"Do you still ride?" Clarke asked as she watched the race in front of her. Lexa second place while, Lincoln first and Luna right behind them, taking her time, while the other riders got up from the hard ground getting back on their dirt bikes. 

Anya shrugged. "Sometimes. I haven't been able to with work and school."

"But you're here now." Clarke pointed out. 

"I'm here because Lexa's here and she's enjoying it," Anya explained. "Ever since Costia happened and the death of our mother, it's been hard for her." 

Clarke nodded, soon after it was silence between them. 

"I see the way you look at her, you know?" Anya asked in a whisper. "You like her, don't you?" She asked but it sounded more like she was reciting a fact. 

"I don't know my feelings yet," Clarke stated. "What I do know is that whenever I'm around her, I'm nervous and I like to see her smile."

"You like her," Anya stated again. 

"Maybe I do." 

"Treat her well."

"I will."

Anya nodded, silence overcoming them but it was comfortable. After a couple of minutes, they burst out laughing. When Lincoln took a sharp turn crushing into Lexa on accident as they fell of the dirt bike. Luna past them, throttling, letting go of the left handle reaching her hand out in the air and pointed her middle finger at them as she passed them. 

. . .

"That was not fair!" Lexa exclaimed. "I could have won!" 

Luna shrugged her shoulder, taking off her helmet and placing it on her dirt bike. "Well, you didn't."

"Because Lincoln crashed into me!" Lexa exclaimed, pouting, her helmet already off. "This is your fault dude."

"How should I have known you were going to take a sharp turn too!" Lincoln exclaimed and then turned to Luna. "And you were taking your time as if you didn't care."

"I found an opening and took it." Luna laughed. "Not my fault you guys suck at riding." 

Clarke was laughing a lot that her stomach was hurting. Luna ended up getting the first place. Lexa taking in second because she was enough to get on her dirtbike. Lincoln coming in third. 

Poor dude. 

Clarke's laughter died down a little bit when Lexa shot her a glare.

"What are we going to do now?" Clarke asked after minutes of silence. 

Lexa looked at the ground before locking eyes with Clarke. "Wanna ride my dirt bike?" 

"No!" Clarke exclaimed immediately. "I'm bad-"

"Are you scared?" Lexa asked. "There's nothing to be scared of." 

Clarke shook her head again. "What if I fall? Worst of all, what if I end up crashing and breaking it?" 

Lexa shrugged. "Alright." 

. . .

After a while, everyone decided to head home. Luna and Lincoln left. 

"Since, I'm already here, want to start on the project?" Clarke asked Lexa. "I have time before I have to go home." 

Lexa shrugged. "Sure." She turned to Anya. "What are you going to do?"

Anya frowned. "Going to lock myself in my room to finish the essay that's due tomorrow and then I have revisions and then business test to study for." She answered walking inside their house and before walking upstairs to her room, she called out over her shoulder. "Make sure to use protection!" 

Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at Clarke. "Sorry about her."

Clarke chuckled. "It's okay."

"Let's work in the living room," Lexa stated after a short silence. "Do you want anything to drink? I have water, soda, Gatorade, Powerade, anything really. Except for alcohol that's all in Anya room... oh no." Lexa muttered the last part. "I'll be right back." She stated to Clarke before running upstairs. 

Clarke sat on the couch with an amused smile. Minutes later Lexa came back downstairs. "Alright. That's sorted. So anything to drink?" 

"Water is fine," Clarke replied politely. Lexa nodded before walking into the kitchen and coming back handing Clarke a water bottle. 

"Here," Lexa said with a smile and sat down on the couch. "So any idea with the project?" 

"Mr. Kane said it has to be something different," Clarke muttered carefully. Lexa laughed slightly. "What?"

"Well he said something different, I'm pretty sure all he reads is straight couples. So let's just give him the total opposite of straight." Lexa replied and Clarke laughed grinning. 

"Sure let's do it. Lesbian couple or..?"

"Lesbian," Lexa replied in a matter of a second. "So I was thinking we could make this story a sci-fi unless you don't want to, that's totally okay!"

"Sci-fi is good," Clarke replied with a reassuring smile. "Any character names? We could think of the plot another day."

"Lexa Woods," Lexa replied with a confident smirk. "Tattoos, battle scars, really confident, the best smirk ever and an awesome sword wielder and a badass leader." 

Clarke laughed. "Who's going to be the love interest that brings the all mighty Commander to her knees?" 

Lexa shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't need one-"

"Can it be me?" 

Lexa blushed. "Um... ah... I.... sure."

Clarke laughed and smirk, giving Lexa a wink. "Thank's Commander." but inside Clarke was mentally cursing herself.  _What the fuck was that, Griffin?_

After a couple of minutes, the two burst out laughing. That's how the night went by, they laughed at whatever the other said, if it was a joke or if it was just the plan awkwardness. 

Lexa found herself smiling and grinning throughout the whole thing. The project was forgotten as they watched a random movie that was on T.V. Sooner or later both girls fell asleep, Clarke's head resting on Lexa's shoulder.

. . .

Clarke woke up startled when she didn't recognize where she was but smile when she saw Lexa's dirt bike helmet and gear resting on a nearby table. Then her eyes widen her lips turning in a straight line. 

She had not returned home. Her mother, fuck. Quickly grabbing her phone out but to stare at an empty lock screen. 

Her mom hadn't texted or called. Her mother never did that. She was always kept on schedule, if her mother was needed at the hospital, she would get a message, if she wasn't at home her mother would worry. 

But nothing. Clarke rolled her eyes. She gently shook Lexa's shoulder. "Lexa, wake up." She whispered. Lexa's eyes open slightly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. We have school and I don't have any of my clothes here." 

Lexa nodded, sleepily. "Alright, five more minutes." 

Clarke giggles. "So cute."

"I'm not cute." Lexa pouted standing up straight. "Is your house far?" 

Clarke smiled. "Yeah kinda of." 

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Well my motorcycle isn't fixed yet and Anya usually leaves in the morning and I only have one bike. So your probably going to have to borrow some of my clothes. What kind of clothing do you like? And please don't say dresses, I own like literally one dress."

. . .

"I gotta say. My clothes are awesome." Lexa smirked. "You look hot. Anyway, So we're probably going to be late either way. So while you took forever to get dressed, I made chocolate pancakes." 

Clarke blushed. "Thank you."

"While you eat, I'm going to take my bike and ditch you. Don't forget to clean up and lock the door once you're down, oh and I'm assuming you left your backpack at home." 

Clarke grumbled. "Fuck me."

"Would love too." Lexa laughed before walking out the door.

"WAIT! Are you serious?" 

"Which part, the one where I leave or the second part?"

"Second- Wait, no, I mean the leaving part, actually wait." 

"Are you seriously thinking about this?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes. Took the plate of pancakes. "We're walking." She mumbled and eating the pancakes. "These are great."

"My mother's recipe," Lexa replied with a smile, locking the door behind her. "I would always make breakfast with her." 

"That's nice." Clarke smiled. "Well, whenever I come over now, don't be surprised if I ask for these pancakes." 

Lexa smiled. "I would love to make them for you."

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia meets Lincoln.  
> Raven meets Anya.  
> Clarke wants more pancakes.  
> Lexa is being real extra.  
> and a little cliffhanger.

"What do you do besides business for school?" Clarke asked as she and Lexa went through the park, a faster way to school. 

Lexa's eyes brighten and grinned. "I have some computer science classes."

Clake smiled at the Lexa's happiness. "How do you fit all of that in your schedule?" 

"I don't take lunch," Lexa replied. "Instead of lunch, I go to my computer science class. You'll be surprised at home many people actually decide to take a class instead of lunch." 

"Wow." Clarke murmured in amazement. "How do you do that? I'll die after the first day, so much work." 

Lexa smiled. "If you like what you're doing then it isn't that hard." 

Clarke chuckled. "Only you would like all those classes." 

Lexa laughed with her. 

. . .

"You two are late, and one of you don't have their binder," Kane said voice leaking with disapproval. "I understand Lexa but you, Clarke? Late and no binder. So I'm assuming you don't have the homework."

Lexa rolled her eyes. Clarke let out a sigh. "I'm sorry but I was bust yesterday." _because unlike you I have a life outside of school._ "So I didn't have any time to finish. I also went to a friends house and lost track of time." 

"I'm going to have to tell your mother Clarke." 

"Tell her," Clarke replied with a wave of her hand and instead of seating in her usual seat, she sat with Lexa. "I don't care." 

Finn and Bellamy sent her a look and she just rolled her eyes at them. Octavia and Raven had a surprised look but then Raven shot her a smirk. 

"Alright since everyone is here we can begin." Kane sighed. "Has anyone started with the project? I know that it was just assigned yesterday but it is good to get a head start." 

Clarke and Lexa raised their hands. "We got what kind of story done and characters but that's all," Clarke answered. 

Kane nodded. "The plot and settings?" 

"It's a sci-fi thing," Clarke replied. "With romance added into the mix." Lexa hid a grin as she looked at her desk. "That's all we'll be sharing don't want people to steal our ideas." 

Kane nodded. 

. . .

"Did you think of all the ideas for the project?" Finn asked, eating the sandwich in his hand. "I swear if you're doing all the work-"

"Actually." Clarke laughed. "She came up with the idea and a character, all I did was agree and then after that, we ditched the whole project." 

Raven grinned. "Is that why you didn't reply to any of mine and Octavia's texts?" Octavia smirked. 

Clarke chuckled. "Actually after school, I met Lexa's friends-"

"She has friends?" Bellamy laughed. 

"Actually yeah." Clarke hissed. "One of them is the guy that beat your asses at the last football game." 

Bellamy looked at her with squinted eyes. "I don't believe you."

"The only reason he was going after the two of you if you didn't notice was that of all the things you do to Lexa," Clarke replied.

"That's only one friend, you said friends."

"Yeah, the other one just happened to paint your gear with pink." Clarke resisted the urge to smirk. "And, I'm going to tell you something, stop thinking you're cool because you're on the football team. You don't do anything other than that and get scared when you get on a three-wheeled scooter." 

Raven laughed clutching her sides while Octavia stared with an amused smirk on her face as she watched the boys faces. 

"What does that dyke do that's so better than the fucking football team?" Finn hissed. 

"She rides a dirt bike. That's one. Her sister is badass. That's the second thing. She also has a motorcycle that needs fixing. oh about that," She turned to Raven. "Any good with motorcycles?"

Raven chuckled and nodded. "Yep."

Clarke nodded. "Good." She turned back to the boys. "Um, she pretty famous in the dirt bike community." It's true at the race some random people joked and fist bumped with her. "There are lots of other things." 

"At least we can keep a relationship." Bellamy huffed, still not convinced. 

Clarke smiled with a blush as she thought of Lexa and then looked up to Bellamy with a confused expression and a raised brow. "You've had a girlfriend for more than two years?" 

By now Octavia was laughing and Raven was barely breathing.

Clarke looked at the time on her watch and grinned a got up. "Where are you going?" Octavia asked.

Clarke grinned. "I'm checking on Lexa. Raven, I'm going to ask Lexa if she'll let you fix the motorcycle, alright?" Raven nodded grinning, Octavia emotions changed slightly and Clarke gave her a knowing smile. "I'll ask her if she'll teach you to ride?" 

"Octavia isn't going anywhere near her-"

"Shut up Bellamy!" Octavia yelled. 

. . . 

"Hey!" Clarke exclaimed once Lexa walked out of her class, who jumped in shock. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Anyway's one of my friends knows a thing or two about motorcycle's, I was wondering if you'll let her see it and stuff." 

Lexa looked at the floor with an unreadable expression. 

"I trust her." Clarke smiled. "She's trustable." 

"As long as you're there-"

"Great, another thing, my other friends, she kinds want's to learn how to ride a dirt bike."

Lexa grinned. "Your friend has more balls than you."

"Rude," Clarke whined. 

"But sure, I'll see what I can do. When..?"

Clarke smiled. "Is after school okay? They don't have a life outside of school so they're always free."

"Sure." Lexa nodded. "Anya's will be home today, she texted me an hour ago, is it okay if I invite Lincoln and Luna?"

"Sure." Clarke grinned. 

. . . 

"Octavia! Raven!" Clarke exclaimed, grabbing both girls hands and dragged them. 

"Where are we going?" Octavia exclaimed. 

"Lexa's house so Raven can fix the motorcycle and you are coming because Lexa's nice enough and she'll teach you the ways of the dirt bike." Clarke grinned. "Her friends and sister will be there, so that's Lincoln and Luna and her sister, Anya."

"Where's Lexa?" Raven asked.

"She ran home because Luna had said over text that she'll be the first one there, in which Lincoln replied with 'I'll give twenty dollars to whoever makes it first.'" Clarke laughed. "Lexa just bolted." 

"Friendship goals." Raven sighed. "Why don't we have that? And is that why are you carrying an extra backpack?

"Because I'm not giving anyone of you my money." Clarke laughed. "And yes, I offered to hold her backpack for her. It's really light though, she only has like a couple of binders and a laptop." 

"Laptop?" Octavia asked. 

"She does computer science," Clarke answered. "Instead of having lunch she takes a computer science class." 

"Your girlfriend is hot." Raven sighed. "And smart and cool. Like why can't I get-"

"We're not dating." Clarke blushed and exclaimed. 

"Please!" Raven laughed. "You guys will be dating by the end of this week." 

Clarke muttered something under her breath while the other two girls laughed. 

. . .

"Knock! Knock!" Clarke called out, as Raven admired the two motorcycle's that was on the driveway, while Octavia snook a peep into the garage to see the dirt bike. 

"Hey," Anya said opening the door. Anya looked to the side. "Why the fuck is your friend looking like she's never seen a motorcycle before and what is that girl doing in the garage! Dude!" 

Clarke laughed. "Guys, come on inside." Octavia looked down at the floor because of Anya glare and Raven was...

"Hello, cheekbones!" Raven grinned. "What is a fine woman like you doing here?"

"Lexa will kill you if she finds out you're flirting with her sister." Clarke started. 

"Oh fuck," Raven muttered. 

"What the fuck, Lincoln!" Clarke heard Luna exclaim. "Bitch! You can't do that! Give me back the controller! Lexa, you're not helping! Lexa give me back my keys, Lincoln fuck you made me die!" 

Anya laughed running inside. Octavia and Raven stood there only to have Clarke pushed them inside. The scene was funny. Lincoln had the controller in his hand, while he stood on top of a chair, while Lexa had Luna's keys in her hand, throwing it in the air when Luna tried to grab it. 

"Guys this isn't funny!" Luna muttered, stopping to seat on the couch, while Lexa and Lincoln shared a concerned look. 

"We didn't mean anything- fuck!" Lexa said with concerned as she walked closer to Luna who smirked at her grabbed the key out of Lexa's hands. Lincoln just rolled her eyes and threw the controller at her and jumped off of the chair. 

"You guys suck. Can't believe you fell for that." Luna laughed. 

Lexa rolled her eyes before they landed on Clarke. "Hi." 

"Hi," Clarke replied with a wave. "How are you?"

"Good." Lexa smiled. "You?"

"Oh my god." Anya groaned. "You guys go to the same school, you get to do that every day so stop." 

Lexa rolled her eyes at her. "You're just salty because you don't have anyone to do that with." 

Raven's eyes widen. "Yo, cheekbones, say hi to me." 

Anya grinned. "Hi."

"Hi," Raven replied. "How are you?" 

"Good," Anya replied.

Lexa stared between the two. "Clarke, I'm pretty sure your friend is trying to flirt with my sister, please tell her to talk to me before anything romantic could happen between her and my sister." 

Raven grinned. "I'm Raven Reyes, I'm the one that's going to fix your motorcycle."

Lexa smiled. "Well then do whatever the fuck you want with my sister." Anya looked at Lexa with a disbelief look. "But hurt her, I hurt you and I won't regret anything," Anya smirked now, before putting her arm around her sister.

"Thanks, baby sister." 

"I'm not a baby," Lexa muttered. She looked at Clarke. "Clarke I don't think your other friend what's to learn to ride the dirt bike anymore, apparently she has something else to ride," Lexa said as she looked at Octavia who was grinning and talking with Lincoln. 

"Lexa!" Clarke exclaimed. "Where did you learn to talk like that?" 

Anya laughed with Raven, while Lexa just stared with a smirk. 

. . .

"I want pancakes," Clarke stated after everyone watched the movie. "Lexa make me pancakes." 

Lexa rolled her eyes. "You had some this morning but I'll make some for everyone." 

"Thank you!" Clarke exclaimed while Lexa walked into the kitchen. 

Luna and Lincoln looked at each other. "What's up with you and Lex?" Luna asked. 

"Nothing, we're just friends," Clarke answered, causing Anya to scoff. 

Lincoln shook his head. "I'm not believing that but as Lexa's friends, we got to give you a talk." 

"Anya already gave me one," Clarke replied with a groan. 

Anya chuckled. "What to see your version of defending my sister." 

Luna grinned. "Don't hurt Lexa alright?" She told Clarke. "She's been our friend for years," Luna stated referring to Lincoln and her. "I don't like seeing her hurt because it hurt's us." 

Lincoln nodded, finishing up for Luna. "I don't care who you are hurt Lexa I hurt you."

"But you seem nice and kind, so I don't think that it would be necessary," Luna stated with a small smile.

"Don't hurt her and we'll be good friends," Lincoln stated finishing everything off. 

Clarke nodded. "I won't."

"Who wants whipped cream on their pancakes, with strawberries?!" Lexa called from the kitchen and Clarke jumped out of her chair and running to the kitchen. 

"I do!" Clarke exclaimed. "Me! Me!" 

Lexa looked at her and chuckled. "Do you want hot chocolate milk with it?" 

"Yes!" Clarke grinned. "Put cream on it too." 

"How are you not fat?" Lexa chuckled. 

"I don't look like it but I go to the gym." 

Lexa stared at her with a raised brow. "Do you even lift, bro?" 

. . . 

"Okay," Raven stated as she looked over Lexa's bike. "So this is pretty.... damaged but nothing my hands can't fix."

"What about your fingers what can they do?" Anya asked, from the wall she was leaning on. 

"A lot actually," Raven smirked. 

"I swear the god if you guys are having sex near my motorcycle!" They hear Lexa shouting from inside. "No, Clarke! Those bitches are probably making out near my baby! I can't let her see that!" 

Next thing the two girls know, is Lexa storming into the garage and practically running to her motorcycle. "What have they done to you? Oh no. She's scarred for life! No!" 

Clarke walking into the garage, plat full of pancakes and the other hand, a small mug with hot chocolate and whipped cream. "Lexa, you're being so extra today." 

"Why does she get pancakes and I can't?" Raven asked with a pout. 

"In the kitchen," Clarke replied. "Lexa made a lot and if you want hot chocolate everything is out ready to make and if you want, get the whipped cream out it makes everything more delicious." 

Raven grinned, she turned to Lexa. "I didn't do anything to your baby, she can easily be fixed. Just give me three days and everything will be good. Lexa, your sister is... really... talkative. Especially when we're talking about hands and fingers." 

Anya rolled her eyes. "I asked what her fingers could do." 

Lexa groaned. "Go to your room, Anya. Once Raven done with my motorcycle do whatever you guys want but not near me." 

. . .

"Lincoln!" Octavia called out sweetly. "Can you give me a ride home? Clarke had the smart idea of walking here today." 

Lincoln smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"You do realize this is Octavia Blake right?" Lexa asked Lincoln. 

Lincoln mouth opened slightly. "But she's so sweet, how does one live with a monster like him?" 

Lexa shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways, be careful alright?" 

Lincoln nodded, as the future couple walked out. 

"What about you Raven?" Anya asked, with a smile. "Do you need a ride home?" 

Raven nodded. "Thank you, that's kind of you." The two walked out, Luna had already left.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked. "You probably need to go home." 

Clarke frowned. "I don't want too. Can I stay here for today?"

"I think you should go home," Lexa stated while biting her lower lip. "Your mom is going to get worried." 

"My mom wasn't home yesterday, she doesn't know I was gone," Clarke replied in a hurry. "I could stay here-"

"Clarke," Lexa muttered. "Why do you want to stay here so badly?" 

Clarke looked at the floor. "I just. I-I- fuck." Clarke muttered. "I really- really like you- a lot and-and- fuck- I want to kiss you." 

Lexa looked at Clarke. Emerald eyes trailed down to Clarke's lips. 

"What's stopping you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will come out as soon as possible.
> 
> unedited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses, more kisses, Abby is not so... great.
> 
> Lot's of Clexa tho.

"What's stopping you?" 

Everything stopped for Clarke. The moment felt frozen. She wanted to live in this moment forever. Clarke moved forward, her arms wrapping around Lexa's neck, and their lips connected. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist, putting the slightly shorter girl closer to her so their bodies were touching. 

Lexa tilted her head, deepening the kiss, her right hand going under Clarke's shirt slightly. Both of Clarke's hands started caressing Lexa's neck. Clarke moved forward until Lexa's back hit against a wall. Lexa's hand traveled further up until it was at the clasp of the bra.

Clarke moved away. "I'm sorry, I'm not-"

Lexa smiled at her. "It's okay, Clarke. We were going a little bit to fast, weren't we?" 

Clarke frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you." 

"I don't want to do anything that you're not ready for," Lexa replied instantly, her voice soft and gentle. Lexa gently placed her lips against Clarke's. "It's okay, really." 

Clarke nodded, her arms wrapping around Lexa. 

"Do you still want to stay here?" Lexa asked silently. Clarke nodded. "We still have school tomorrow." The brunette reminded gently. "And you don't have any of your clothes here."

"It's okay," Clarke mumbled, her head going to the crook of Lexa's neck. "You're clothes are comfortable."

Lexa nodded. "Do you want to take a shower, beautiful? I'll get you some of my clothes." Clarke nodded once again. 

. . .

"I don't sleep in my room." Lexa reminded Clarke slowly. "Ever since the... incident. I keep getting nightmares whenever I entered."

"I'll go inside with you. Do you think that will help?" Clarke asked soothingly. Her blonde hair was still wet from the shower she just took and she wore one of Lexa's anime t-shirt and sweatpants that had the word slay written across the left leg. 

"Anya went in there and cleaned it for me. She put candles in there and light them up for me because I love candles it helps slightly but whenever I fall asleep the nightmares come back full force." Lexa explained.

Clarke got up from the couch and gently put Lexa up by the hand. "Maybe if you have someone there for you, it'll be better," Clarke stated as they walked up the stairs silently. 

Anya had yet to come back. Wonder why? 

"Do you want me to open the door for you?" Clarke asked smiling softly. Lexa nodded. "Woah." Clarke gasped as she looked into Lexa's room. The candles made the room smell like the forest, it smelled so much like Lexa. 

The room didn't need any light because of the candles. The queen bed was made perfectly, the blanket had a dark forest picture on it. Lexa's skateboard played silently next to the door. There was a computer next to Lexa's bed while T.V was glued to the wall facing the bed, so if you were laying on the bed you could watch T.V. 

Clarke walked in with a amazement, her hand living Lexa's. "This room is amazing- Lexa what's wrong?" 

Lexa stood there staring at the room, she had not entered yet. Her eyes were dark as she stared directly at the bed, Clarke assuming that she was replaying a memory. 

"Lexa," Clarke called out softly, her eyes looking directly into Lexa's green eyes but the forest-loving girl did not move. "Lex? Babe?" Still no reply, the green eyes still stared directly at the bed. Lexa's started shaking in what looked like anger and fear. 

Clarke moved closer to the taller girl, wrapping her arms around Lexa and pulling her close. "It's okay." She whispered into Lexa's ear. "I'm here. I'll always be here." 

Lexa cried into Clarke's shoulder. The brunette's arms wrapped around her pulling the blonde close as possible. 

"It's okay." Clarke murmured, rubbing the girl's back comfortably. "It will be okay." 

"Thank you," Lexa whispered. "Thank you."

"It's okay." Clarke murmured. "Let's get some sleep." 

Clarke completely ignored the buzzing of her phone, she had more important things to worry about. 

. . . 

"Goodmorning," Clarke whispered with a smile. 

"Goodmorning." Lexa murmured turning around so she was facing Clarke. 

"I like it when you sleep," Clarke admitted a small blush forming. "You look peaceful when you don't have a nightmare." Clarke leaned into kiss Lexa slightly. "Do you think me being next to you helped a little bit? I know the nightmares didn't stop."

"It was calming," Lexa answered. "You make me feel protected."

"I'll always protect you." Clarke smile. "Can you lift your shirt please, and turn around?"

Lexa smirked. "I thought you said you weren't ready." 

"It's not that." Clarke chuckled. "Last night, I explored your back and felt bruises and stuff. I want to see your back." 

Lexa hesitated but nodded. "Okay but don't freak out." 

"I won't- Jesus Lexa, you need to put lotion or something on this and ice lots of ice." Lexa's back was what looked like being slammed against something, sliding. Clarke's eyes darken. "Is this because of Bellamy and Finn?"

Lexa frowned. "Part of it, it was already bad when they started pushing me against the locker. The motorcycle accident wasn't the best. I lost control of the bike after this drunk driver hit me with his car. So when I couldn't control it I was sent sliding across the road. My back getting more of the pain."

Clarke nodded before lightly kissing Lexa's shoulder and traveling down a little bit to the bruises. "Does it hurt when I do this?"

Lexa nodded. "A little bit." 

"Okay." Clarke murmured bring her head back towards Lexa's shoulder. "Do you feel comfortable with this? Us?" 

Lexa hummed. "Yeah." 

Clarke sent a glance towards the digital clock. "It's a little bit after six. Go make those amazing pancakes, while I pick the clothes I want to wear." 

. . .

"Thank's for the pancakes, Lex." Clarke murmured as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist, while Lexa started making the pancakes. 

"No problem," Lexa whispered softly. "Did Anya ever come back yesterday?" 

"No, Why?" 

"I'm worried," Lexa whispered. 

"She's probably with Raven," Clarke whispered, reassuring Lexa. "Your sister can handle herself." Clarke placed light kisses on Lexa's neck. 

"Okay, alright." 

"Now, let's eat these amazing pancakes." 

. . .

Once they made it to school after finishing the pancakes, Clarke and Lexa made to the first period on time. 

"Clarke, your mom want's to see you," Kane instructed once Clarke walked in. "It sounded really urgent." 

Clarke rolled her eyes, sent a small smile at Lexa before walking out and making her way to the nurse's office. What could her mother possibly want? 

Walking through the hallways, she finally made it to the nurse's office, poking her head through the door. "Mom, you wanted to see me?"

"Clarke where were you last night!" Abby exclaimed. "I was worried." 

Clarke looked at her mother. "Mom, I haven't been home since like two days ago. I've been with my friend." 

_Friends? Are Lexa and I dating? We did kiss so we possible are. Maybe Lexa doesn't want to make it official? But she did seem happy with it. We haven't even gone on a date yet. Where would she like to go? What kind of restaurant does Lexa like?_

_Does she like walks through the parks?_

_Does she like flowers?_

_I don't even know if Lexa likes roses. God, I'm a horrible future girlfriend._

_I'm going to have to ask Luna or Lincoln or even Anya but I would like to avoid Anya because she looks like she'll crack my head open if I even get near her to talk about Lexa._

_I already got Anya's approval though so maybe she won't try to murder me on spot?_

_Does Lexa like picnics?_

_Fuck._

_I don't even know when Lexa's birthday is-_

"Clarke are you even listening?!" Abby demanded as she watched her daughter facial expression switch to one of horror. 

"What?" Clarke asked. "What did you say? I was in my own thoughts. Sorry." 

"I was saying that you didn't answer your phone last night or my texts. Octavia and Raven didn't know where you were but I'm pretty sure they were lying to me because they kept giggling but that's beside the point. You can't leave the house without telling me first."

"I technically didn't leave the house," Clarke replied. "Two days ago I went to see my girl- my friend's dirt bike race. So that was cool, then I went to her house to work on this project and then accidentally fell asleep there. But then I went there again yesterday after school and then  _accidentally_ fell asleep once again." 

"What do you mean accidentally-"

"Why weren't you home two days ago on Tuesday? If I was gone you would have texted me but the morning I woke up there was nothing."

Abby blushed a scarlet red. 

"Oh my god," Clarke smirked. "You were out with some guy, who? Tell me?" 

"Mr. Kane. Marcus Kane." 

Clarke squinted her eyes. "I don't approve." 

_Half the reason is that he's a complete bitch when it involve's Lexa. Like Finn deserved to get sent to the office, not just a warning._

"What?" Abby asked with a slight hiss. "What do you mean you don't approve?" 

Clarke shrugged her shoulders. "Look, I have classes to get to and I need to maintain my A average for my classes so I got to go, see you at home. Maybe." Clarke exclaimed as she walked out of the door. 

. . .

"Why did your mom need you?" Lexa asked in a whisper as she came back. 

"She was mad that I wasn't home," Clarke replied with a smile. "I don't care though. I had fun with you last night." 

Lexa rolled her eyes and let her head rest on her desk as she murmured. "Even with my stupid nightmares." 

"Even with your nightmares," Clarke replied with a smile. "You're making improvements now. At least you're sleeping on your bed."

Lexa chuckled softly. "Because of you." 

"No." Clarke shook her head. "It's all you." She carefully grabbed Lexa's hand under the table. 

Kane looked at them. "If you guys are done talking, I would like to continue with my lesson." 

. . .

"I saw those heart eyes!" Raven yelled at lunch. "Damn, those heart eyes exchange tho. Commander heart eyes, nice ring to it. So what did you do when Anya and I left?" Raven asked leaning closer to Clarke. 

Clarke blushed a tomato red. "You know the usual. Pancakes and stuff." 

"You guys totally had sex," Raven whispered with a smirk so Bellamy and Finn wouldn't hear them. 

"Actually, I stopped that from happening. I just got scared. We were making out and her hand went up and freaked out." Clarke explained. 

Raven laughed. "Take your time, Griff. Don't let her pressure you into doing something you don't want okay? Even though I know that won't happen, I'm just saying." 

Clarke grinned at her. "Thanks but Lexa's cool." 

So the rest of lunch was silence until Finn spoke up. "So princess, you know how prom is in a month?" Raven rolled her eyes, knowing where this was going.

"Prom? This school does that?" Clarke asked, shock lacing her tone. 

"There was prom last year..." Finn trailed off. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted-"

Raven and Octavia cut him off. "NO!" Raven started speaking. "Octavia, Clarke and I are going as friends." Raven then turned to Octavia and whispered something so only Octavia could hear. "We need to make sure Clexa sails all across the god damn sea."

Octavia nodded. "Yes. So, yeah, Clarke can't go with you Finn, she has us."

Finn rolled his eyes at them. "Surely Clarke could speak for herself. So, Clarke, I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?"

"Look, that's not happening," Raven stated. "She going with us as friends." 

Clarke smiled at them. "They're right. I don't want to go with you besides, no offense but you've been a pretty big bitch lately." 

Raven and Octavia's eyes widen while they tried to conceal a laugh. 

"What?" Finn asked, not process the words Clarke had just said. Bellamy watched this with a raised a brow. 

"I said-"

"I know what you said." 

"Okay," Clarke stated. "What?" 

"How have I been a bitch?"

"There are numerous reasons like for example you bully people-"

"I only bully that dyke!" Finn roared. 

Clarke winced. "Exactly. Calm down, Finn. I'm sure some other girl would like to go out with you." 

"Like who?"

"Try the girls on the volleyball team, they seem to like you."

"I guess." 

. . .

"Hey, Lex!" Clarke exclaimed after school as she walked towards the brunette. "How were classes today?" 

Lexa smiled at her. "Great actually. I made a hello world screen pop up in computer programming today." The smile turning into a grin. 

Clarke blinked her eyes at Lexa. "Hello world?" Clarke then shook her head. "Nevermind. So anyway, remember how we kissed and stuff?" 

Lexa's facial expression turned to one of confusion. "Yes, why would I forget?"

Clarke smiled at her. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date? Like right now."

Lexa stared at her. "But I'm not dressed-"

"You look perfect." Clarke grinned. "The date starts now. What do you want to do? Walk around the park? Get ice cream?"

"Let's walk through the park and then get ice cream," Lexa suggested with a smile. 

Clarke nodded. "Perfect." 

. . .

"Biscuit!" Lexa exclaimed as she ran over to a dog. Clarke stared with a look of confusion as the dog tackle Lexa to the ground. "How are you? Do you want to play? Let's play, I got a ball in my backpack."

Clarke blinked her eyes in confusion. Her lips forming a straight line as she stared at Lexa and the dog. Clarke's eye's shifted to the ground. "What about the date?" She whispered to herself. 

"Go catch the ball, Biscuit!" Lexa exclaimed grinning. 

Clarke stared, her mouth opening slightly her eyes staring at Lexa, who by now completely forgotten her. Clarke took a deep breath at sat on the grass, crisscrossed. 

But Clarke smiled because Lexa was smiling. Slowly but surely Clarke started laughing with Lexa as the dog kept playing with Lexa. 

Lexa turned over at her before the brunette jogged towards Clarke."Everything okay? I ruined the date. Sorry." 

Clarke smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. You're enjoying your time with Biscuit over there." Clarke interlocked their hands together. "Where did you meet him?" 

Lexa smiled. "The morning the project was assigned. That's why I was late that day. I was playing with Biscuit before his owner had to leave. Biscuit is just so cute!" 

Clarke chuckled. "Okay, calm down, Lex." 

Lexa grinned. "Sorry." 

. . .

"This is my stop," Lexa muttered as she walked up to her house, Clarke following her. "I had a good time, thank you." 

Clarke grinned. "Me too. The next date we could go to any restaurant you want, alright?"

Lexa smiled. "Thank you." 

Clarke smiled, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck and pulling her close as the blonde placed her lips against the brunette. Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's hips. Clarke tilted her head deepening the kiss. 

 _This is perfect._ Both of them thought. 

Clarke pulled away. "I should get going. My moms going to get madder if I'm late." Lexa nodded, giving a small kiss on top of Clarke's forehead. "Lexa?"

"Yeah?" Lexa murmured. 

"Want to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love too." 

They shared one more meaningful kiss before parting ways. 

. . .

"You're late." Her mother stated as Clarke walked inside her home. The house felt so suffocating. "Where were you?"

Clarke shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, mom."

"How do you not know, Clarke?" Her mother asked, her tone coming out harsher then meaning and Clarke just rolled her eyes. 

"If you must know. I was with my partner for  _Mr. Kane's_  project. Blame him for me not being here more often, I care about my grades. You know that." Clarke explained, a little bit of tone showing.

Abby took a deep breath. "Marcus is not replacing your father." Clarke looked at her, no expression showing. "You have to believe me, I loved your father very much." 

"Yeah, I know." Clarke sighed. "But-"

"Look, Marcus is coming over for dinner please go get ready." 

. . .

Clarke passed through dinner, faking a smile. As Marcus asked her questions about the future and what kind of person she would marry. She answered them to the best of her abilities but apparently, almost all answers were  _wrong_ to  _him_ and her  _mother_. 

Clarke and her mother's relationship had a big strain ever since the death of Jake Griffin. The strain just kept getting worse over time. 

Abby had suffocated herself with work, barely keeping an eye on Clarke. When Abby had said that she'll be home more often, Clarke was happy, maybe her mother was coming back. They would get to talk and hopefully make their relationship better.

No. That did not happen. 

Her mother was there but  _not_ there at the same time. When told that she would go out her mother replied with a simple okay. That happened every time. There was this one time where she went up to her mother and told her that she got pregnant as a joke, Abby's response. 'Good job, sweetie.' 

Clarke almost chuckled at the thought. So Raven and Octavia took advantage of that and they went where ever whenever. 

_I wonder what Lexa is doing? Most likely playing video games with Anya or out with Luna and Lincoln._

_I wish I was there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

**Author's Note:**

> unedited.


End file.
